


Give Me a Reason to Fight Another Day

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Keith as a Garde pilot, Lance as the hybrid, M/M, Science Fiction, Similar to Tanikaze's and Tsumugi's relationship, touching and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Keith is a pilot of Voltron destined to fight against the Gauna and Lance is only a hybrid, made to destroy. Eventually they team up and become much more than friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really really REALLY wanted to play with this AU and here I am because I really like the anime/manga a lot and part of it is really self-indulgent so some of this prob doesn't make sense or needs more work but whatever ;^;.
> 
> I do recommend watching Knights of Sidonia if you're into that Sci-Fi/Mecha genre because the stuff in there is pretty neat and you should try the manga as well since it's completed! This fic is inspired by Tanikaze and Tsumugi in season 2 so it's almost spoilery in a way.
> 
> Here's some basic stuff:  
> Voltron ship is based on [Sidonia](http://sidonia-no-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/Sidonia).  
> The aliens in this are called [Gauna](http://sidonia-no-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/Gauna).  
> Keith is a pilot of a [Garde](http://sidonia-no-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/Garde) or Guardian.

They called him Lance McClain. A hybrid mixed with Gauna and human embryo due to the works of Altea Industries. As a result of their experiment, Lance came to life and became a powerful weapon suitable for battle against the Gauna. His size was that of a Garde but he had an ability to shrink when necessary. Even though he was made for war, he was loyal and became a trustworthy friend of Voltron and its inhabitants.

It wasn’t easy. Many of the pilots were afraid of him because they didn’t understand and knew that something Gauna-related was dangerous. They thought death was their only escape. Allura, captain of Voltron, made sure a fail-safe was put into place but when Lance introduced himself to the others, proclaiming that he wasn’t here to hurt anyone and only to help, it was deemed 'okay' for the most part. It took time. Lance wasn’t dangerous to the people of Voltron and he did everything he could to gain their acceptance.

Voltron was a mighty ship and a home. What was left of humanity survived after Earth’s demise a thousand years ago. Throughout time, they learned human cloning, genetic engineering, and other science advancements that people couldn’t achieved so many years ago. 

They live and continued to live.

And they fought and fought again.

Within Voltron was a smart young man, an incredible fighter among his peers and was now the ace pilot named Keith Kogane. His life changed after meeting Lance.

It was strange at first, seeing Lance so very human around him despite his body and face adopting Gauna-like features. Certainly his legs weren’t legs, per say, but molded together as he hovered around. His right eye was mostly a sea of gray and his left stayed human, a color of blue. His fingers reminded Keith of branches, long and spidery-like but he learned to be gentle. Lance can even mold them into small tentacles when he felt like it and poor Keith didn’t expect that as he felt them all over his face one night.

Together, they had a bond, it was something indescribable and new. They didn’t give it a name but they enjoyed each other’s company wherever they go. It was sense of closeness and warmth that was comforting, full of delight. They wanted this and it made them happy.

Sometimes, when Keith had some time to himself, he would talk to Lance about anything. Himself, things he liked to do, foods he enjoyed and hated, and little information about the ship itself and the pilots he befriended.

He stayed up late, animatedly talking while Lance listen attentively. Lance would asked questions and shook his head when he agreed or disagreed. He was always the curious one, Keith didn’t mind it at all. 

When things got quiet, Keith let Lance indulge in a little bit, it wasn’t sex. It didn’t interest them but Lance loved to touch. He wanted to feel and explore.

He enjoyed Keith underneath him, how he can touch his skin and be amazed by how the bruises along his arm during training disappeared or the faded scar on his hip was considered a sensitive spot for Keith, Lance took advantage of it all.

For Keith, he allowed himself to feel the alien skin along the tips of his hands until he felt bold enough for his lips to trail around Lance’s shoulder and neck until he found himself kissing over his eyes. There was something about his partner. That feeling of security and to give his life to him, it felt right. Not much words were needed to be said but he knew Lance agreed.

Keith didn’t want the night to end, he only wished it can go on as long as they can have their peace they both desired. A life without the fights and deaths, the unnecessary pain and torment.

One day. He can wait.

Soon sleep washed over him but he would feel Lance resting right beside him, offering a little melody in his ear.

The next day, they were called into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.

Keith laid several flowers along a familiar name, giving a few silent words until he jumped as Lance flew right into his arms.

“Whoa!” Keith cried out once he felt weight against him. He regained his balance once he had Lance, carrying him bridal style which the hybrid was quite fond of. Human culture and all. “Y’know, you’re pretty heavy.”

Lance gasped in horror, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. “I’m not! I barely weigh anything!” His face buried deep in Keith’s neck and laughed. “Say, your hair's getting longer, are you going to cut it?”

“Right,” Keith rolled his eyes. “If you’re offering to cut it then no.” He patted Lance’s head as Lance nuzzled against it. “I’m just finishing up here and we’ll head back, okay?”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded and leaned back, glancing at the flower. “Hey, can I give him one?” He pointed at the white lily in Keith’s hand.

Without question, Keith gave him one. “Yeah, of course.”

Lance removed himself from Keith’s arms and glided over to the spot, placing the flower down before adding some words to his fallen friend. After he finished, he spun around and eyed at Keith.

“You know, he once said to me that he never doubted me. When I first came to life and he saw me, he knew that I was going to make a difference.” Lance moved until he stopped in front of Keith and held his human hands, so frail and innocent unlike his own, a nightmare. A monster. Cruel words that the others whispered behind his back. “You knew that too, didn’t you?” He pressed firmly and Keith responded back the same.

“Yeah, I did. I had a feeling you were special.” Keith leaned against Lance’s forehead, his eyes closed with a calming look, the proximity made Lance hummed with a tiny warmth growing in his chest. “And here we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
